1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquatic propulsion device.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Human powered aquatic propulsion devices are often used for purposes of sport, recreation, fishing, rescue or rehabilitation. Aquatic propulsion devices come in different configurations, some relying on primarily lower body strength and others on upper body strength. An aquatic propulsion device that relies on upper body strength often utilizes paddles for propulsion. Aquatic propulsion devices utilizing paddles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,114,371, 4,302,194, 5,348,503, and 5,649,845. Some aquatic propulsion devices utilize hand paddles such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,740, 5,658,224, and 5,288,254. More complex configurations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,734 and 4,472,147.